Hiruma never sleeps
by Oxytreza
Summary: Hiruma never sleeps. That's all. Hirusena because this pairing need much more love. first fic in english! /Sorry I forgot to put the "complete"/


So, this is my very first fanfic in english… And my second ES21. Please be indulgent *bows*

I'll edit it if needed when I'll found a beta reader. I tried to contact Lunapokema, but…

Anyway, if anyone is interested, send me a MP, please. 

Pairing : Hiruma/Sena. That means YAOI. Don't like, don't read, and don't bug me. This pairing needs more love. Really.

Rating : K+… For the F word, maybe. Er. Rating isn't quite the same in France… We don't rate for swearing.

Fluffyness !.... Kind of.

Disclaimer : I don't own eyeshield, blah blah blah…

Hiruma never sleeps.

Hiruma never sleeps.

Even when they were doing this crazy Death March, he was only pretenting to. Sena noticed it a night, when the pain in his left knee was keeping him up.

Hiruma never sleeps, and Sena wonders if it's some kind of sickness, or some kind of chronic worry, and if the blond had just take the habit of staying awake because of that. Or maybe he does sleep a little bit. If so, a very little bit.

Hiruma nevers sleeps, even when he looks tired. Sena made sure of check that.

Hiruma never sleeps. Period.

And know, at four in the morning, he's not sleeping.

It's the sound of the tapping on the keyboard who wakes Sena up. He opens his eyes and the light of the lamp behind him strike him right in the pupils, even if it's tamised enough. He closed his eyes again and re-open them more slowy, fluttering his eyelids.

The sound of tapping doesn't stop, unruffled. Lying on his left side, Sena needs several seconds to remember where he is.

Ah yes. A love hotel. He told his parents he was sleeping at a friend's place, but this "friend" never took anybody at home and thus they spend their nights in this hotel, where the "friend" in question seems more or less known , which allows them to stay all night for the price of one hour. Sena can't define whether it's right or wrong. Wrong, surely, but he can not bring himself to regret it.

Once the location is identified, he remembers what he is doing there, what he did during the previous hours and what is doing his "friends" behind him, sitting against the wall with his laptop on his knees, and certainly a piece of chewing gum in the mouth.

Hiruma's not sleeping.

Hiruma never sleeps.

Sena takes a glance at the clock on the bedside table, and let out a big sigh, raising his shoulders and dragged on a little the sheet along his arm.

The tap on the keyboard suddenly stops, and Sena can almost see the long white hands suspended over it, the narrow almond eyes turned to him to judge whether or not he had woken up. The brunet cannot help a smile to born on his lips.

Through the haze of half-asleep around him, he turns on the right side and raises sleepy eyes to the blond. As he had imagined, Hiruma is watching him, hands still over his keyboard.

-You're not sleeping, fuckin' chibi ?

-Neither do you. Sena observes in a slurred voice.

Hiruma shrugs. The small brunet closed his eyes again and whispered:

-You never sleep.

The sound of a bubble answer him, and the tapping on the computer resumed.

Sena re-opens his eyes and glanced up toward the face of his team captain. Then he lifts his arm and was forced to move upwards to reach the right shoulder of Hiruma. This gesture brought back the attention of the demonic-like boy on his running back and his hands stopped moving again.

Sena gently pressured on his shoulder to drag him down with him while mumbling :

-Sleep, Hiruma-san.

The quaterback raised an eyebrow but did not answer. Sena continued to exert pressure on his right shoulder, but he had closed his eyes again. The kid was not very resistant to sleep. Hiruma's face split into a grin.

-Sle…ep, Hiruma… San. Was still mumbling the shorter teen.

Feeling that his lover wasn't compliying to his desire (as always, anyway), he opened his ayes once again and frowned.

Gathering his strength in his arm and his upper torso, he suddenly pulled Hiruma down and wrapped his other arm around the neck of the blond, laying his head in the palm of the older teen's left shoulder. Then he closed his eyes with a satisfied huff, recalling in some ways Cerberus after his meal.

Hiruma remained a moment motionless, askew on his pillow, half pulled down by the youngest. His computer had slipped from his knees between them and his right leg was almost out from under the duvet because of lack of balance.

His jaw smacked in annoyance, and he threw a glance at the brown, which was peacefully going back into sleep, his cheek against the skin of his elder. A slight sigh escaped him, along with a small smile. His left arm moving around Sena's torso, he raised his hand to poise it by behind on the skull of the running back, foraging in chocolate hair. He settled a little better against the wall, put the computer on the floor beside the bed and his leg went back under the cover.

-What a runt, I swear… He grumbled, catching a glance for his lover once again.

Hiruma narrowed his eyes then slipped a little further into the bed, getting a little more under the sheets. Sena, in his sleep, felt the movement and adjusted to the new position of the quaterback, fitting better his head on the pale chest and threwing his left leg over Hiruma's. The hand he used to pull the blond down to him slipped along his neck and stopped beside his sleeping head, flat on the top of the right pectoral quaterback.

The blond watched all these changes with a satisfied expression. He sank under the duvet and settled his head against his pillow.

Hmpf.

Some rest would not kill him. Even just resting his brain in doing nothing at all.

Slowly, the blond closed hi seyes, without even turning off the bedside lamp.

_Just five minutes._ He thought while relaxing against the brown haired boy. A sigh of ease escaped his lips. It was not often he afforded himself so much casualness, but the atmosphere was conducive and the running back's respiration on his chest was soothing.

Slowly, Hiruma felt his brain goes numb and his limbs slumped. A veil came over his mind and his body and his breathing slowed gradually.

He wasn't familiar to this sensation, but could easily guess what it was.

And Hiruma fell asleep.

This night, for the first time in a long time, Hiruma slept.

End

So… Review anyone ?


End file.
